Tell Me If This Is Love
by Maeve Oh
Summary: Mereka tinggal di tempat yang sama dan pada waktu yang sama—tapi ada satu perbedaan yang mencolok, yang membuat mereka tidak akan pernah bisa bersama. Bagaimana sosok itu bisa kehilangan kalau ia saja sama sekali tidak memilikinya? / KaiHun—yaoi fanfiction—boyslove / ATTENTION: DLDR, PLEASE
1. Chapter 1

_How can I lose something that I never had?_

_._

_._

_._

_How can I miss someone who isn't even mine? _

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**Tell Me If This Is Love © thexoxygen**

**((I don't own these characters))**

**KaiHun / SeKai pairing**—**the point of this, if you don't like please ****don't read****, thanks.**

* * *

.

SEHARIAN ini ia berniat untuk tidak berbicara pada siapapun—ayahnya maupun ibunya. Pemuda dengan kulit kecokelatannya itu mendesah ketika pada akhirnya ia bersama keluarganya akan menempati tempat tinggal baru mereka di daerah Seoul. Ia masih kesal karena Busan, tempat dimana ia tinggal selama belasan tahun itu, akan menjadi kenangan semata—ya, akhirnya ia kembali ke kampung halamannya di Seoul, walaupun kenyataannya ia lebih menyukai tinggal di Busan. Ia menyukai bagaimana asyiknya memancing di dekat dermaga dan sebagainya dan begitulah alasan mengapa kulitnya menjadi tidak sebening ketika ia masih kecil dulu.

Kim Jong In, begitu nama lengkapnya, sedang tidak terlelap di kamar barunya. Ia hanya merebahkan setengah tubuhnya mulai dada hingga ujung kaki dan sisanya bertumpu kepada kedua tangan yang terlipat dibelakang kepalanya menggunakan sebuah bantal dengan ukuran yang cukup besar sebagai tumpuan. Ia masih membayangkan kalau siang hari ini biasanya ia sedang pergi memancing bersama beberapa sahabatnya dan kembali pulang ketika waktu menjelang sore dengan membawa beberapa ekor ikan yang ukurannya beragam. Tapi sekarang—_well_, ia hanya meringkuk di atas kasurnya sambil sesekali bersenandung kecil.

Ah ya, iPodnya tertinggal di Busan, omong-omong.

Biasanya ketika ia tidak ada kerjaan seperti ini, pemuda ini selalu mendengarkan musik dari iPodnya dilanjutkan dengan mata yang tiba-tiba terpejam. Namun sayang sekali benda yang dimaksud ada pada temannya yang tinggal di Busan dan ia lupa mengambilnya. Dan inilah salah satu kebiasaan buruk yang ia miliki.

Oh, Kim Jong In juga tidak hanya menyukai pergi memancing dan mendengarkan musik. Tidur juga termasuk dalam kategori hal yang menjadi favoritnya. Baginya, tidur di tengah-tengah cuaca panas merupakan hal yang paling menyenangkan, atau bahkan ia pernah berada di alam mimpi hingga lebih dari lima belas jam.

Ya, ini dia kebiasaan buruknya yang lain.

Tapi, ah, kali ini ia tidak ingin pergi ke alam mimpi walaupun matahari di luar sana terlihat sangat terik. Seoul yang merupakan kampung halamannya justru hanya sesekali ia kunjungi. Dan sekarang ia penasaran dengan ibukota negaranya tersebut. Bukan hendak menjelajah seisi kota Seoul—seperti berbelanja atau pergi ke klub karena ia tidak begitu suka—tapi ia malah ingin menjelajah rumahnya sendiri.

Tempat tinggal barunya di Seoul ini memang terbilang cukup besar. Dengan halaman rumah yang cukup luas ditambah bangunannya yang merupakan bangunan bertingkat dengan banyak sekali tempat-tempat yang menurutnya cukup mengesankan justru membuatnya penasaran. Dan ya, sebenarnya rumah barunya ini memiliki 3 lantai, hanya saja lantai ketiganya tidak begitu terlihat dari luar karena isinya hanya berupa loteng yang merangkap sebagai gudang. Dan tangga menuju loteng tersebut tepat berada di dekat pintu kamarnya.

.

* * *

.

Kim Jong In bangkit dari kasurnya. Sejenak ia melihat ke arah luar jendela dimana terdapat suara-suara berisik dari kedua kakaknya yang tengah membersihkan halaman sambil bercengkerama. Ia terpekur sejenak lalu detik kemudian kedua langkah kakinya mengarah keluar pintu. Dilihatnya satu sudut—dari bawah memang terlihat menyeramkan. Tapi pada akhirnya ia menjejakkan kaki di beberapa anak tangga dan sampailah ia tepat di depan pintu loteng tersebut.

Jemari tangannya menggenggam erat sebuah kunci yang baru saja ia ambil dari sebuah gantungan kecil tepat di sebelah pintu tersebut. Lalu ia mulai memasukkan kunci dan memutar kunci tersebut. Terdengar suara kecil lewat indera pendengarannya. Dan kemudian ia mulai meraba-raba kenop pintu, bermaksud untuk membukanya.

Ruangan kosong dengan banyak sarang laba-laba terlihat jelas lewat kedua iris gelap miliknya.

Menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan, Jong In menyelinap masuk. Benar saja, gudang yang memang sudah tidak terpakai dengan banyak debu di sana sini membuatnya hampir terbatuk sekaligus bersin dalam satu gerakan. Bahkan ada suara tikus yang mencicit dari arah bawah.

"Aa, kotor sekali tempat ini," Jong In mendesah. Loteng itu juga terlihat sangat gelap namun ada sedikit cahaya terang di sudut dekat jendela. "dan gelap. Hanya ada satu jendela di ujung sana. Suram sekali. Tempat ini bahkan sangat cocok sebagai tempat berkumpulnya para hantu."

Jong In menghampiri jendela tersebut, lalu membuka jendela itu perlahan. Terdengar sebuah decitan kecil yang makin menampakkan kesan horor.

"Hei, nuna!" Pemuda itu setengah berteriak, dilihatnya dua orang gadis tengah terduduk di atas rumput di bawah sana. "Hei, dari atas sini!" Begitu katanya ketika kedua kakaknya tengah mencari asal suara yang memanggil mereka.

"Loh, Kai?" Salah satu kakaknya menyipit. Terlihat sosok Kai yang tengah melambai pelan dari arah loteng. "Hei, kau sedang apa disana? Jangan seperti itu, nanti kau jatuh, bodoh!"

Kai—begitu pemuda ini dipanggil—hanya tertawa. "Aku hanya penasaran dengan loteng ini. Tempatnya sangat menyedihkan dan uhm, kotor sekali."

Salah satu kakak perempuannya yang lain mulai membuka mulutnya. "Aa, kalau begitu kami akan kesana, mumpung kami sedang ingin bersih-bersih." serunya sambil menunjukkan sebuah sapu—sapu untuk menyapu halaman.

"Itu sapu halaman, nuna," Kai menggeleng pelan sementara kedua kakaknya hanya tertawa. "Silakan kesini jika kalian tidak takut dengan tikus-tikus." lanjutnya lalu melirik sesaat ke arah belakang. Benar saja, suara decitan tikus makin terdengar, bahkan tadi ada yang sempat melangkahi kakinya.

"Hee, ada tikus? Kalau begitu kami disini saja. Kau saja yang bersihkan loteng itu."

"Hah? Tapi loteng ini luas dan aku—"

Salah seorang kakaknya mengacungkan sebuah sapu. "Kau berniat membantah kakakmu, Jong In-ah?" serunya, membuat Kai hanya mengerucutkan bibir.

"Aa, baiklah, baiklah," desisnya lalu segera berbalik dan melangkah pelan menuju lantai dasar.

.

.

.

Kai sudah kembali dengan membawa sebuah kemoceng dan sapu lantai serta berpenampilan seperti teroris dengan masker yang menutupi mulut dan hidungnya, kacamata, dan juga jaket hitam.

Matanya melirik keadaan sekitar. Loteng ini bernar-benar luas dan ia berpikir bahwa ia tidak akan bisa membersihkannya sendiri—ditambah dengan banyaknya barang yang ada. Ingat kan kalau itu juga termasuk gudang?

Pemuda itu beralih mulai dari satu sudut. Dengan gerakan gesit dan cepat, ia segera memindahkan barang-barang kecil dan mulai membersihkannya. Matanya sempat menjumpai beberapa ekor tikus yang mungkin begitu kesal ketika tempat tinggalnya selama ini terusik oleh ulah manusia. Mereka mendecit, lalu kemudian beralih ke luar loteng. Yak, tikus-tikus tersebut berhasil kabur!

Ada banyak sekali barang di tempat itu. Mulai dari kursi dan meja, lemari pakaian, peralatan dapur dan lain-lain. Bahkan tadi ada juga sebuah tempat tidur dengan ukurannya yang cukup sedang tertutupi kain putih. Dan kesemua barang itu sudah tidak terpakai walaupun masih cukup bagus.

Terlintas di pikiran Kai, siapa orang yang berniat untuk menaruh barang-barang ini di gudang, padahal toh barang-barang ini masih cukup bagus—bahkan kalau dilihat-lihat, tidak ada kerusakan sama sekali.

Pemuda itu hanya geleng kepala.

"Uhuk,"

Satu suara terdengar oleh pendengaran pemuda berusia sembilan belas tahun itu. Ia menoleh sesaat ke arah kiri dan kosong, begitu pula ke arah sebaliknya. Itu... suara batuk, bukan? Ia sudah mengenakan masker—lalu siapa? Kedua kakaknya? Tapi bukankah mereka takut akan tikus? Atau kedua orangtuanya? Hei, mereka berdua kan sedang pergi.

Jadi—

"Hei, kau yang disana," Sekali lagi, Kai refleks menoleh ke asal suara. Dilihatnya sesosok pemuda dengan tinggi yang nyaris sama sedang terbatuk-batuk di satu sudut loteng, tepat di atas sebuah tempat tidur. "Sudah tahu banyak debu, untuk apa pula dibersihkan? Dasar bodoh."

Kedua alis Kai bertemu. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat pemuda yang berbicara padanya.

"Heh, kau siapa?" Kai berseru sambil mengacungkan kemoceng yang ada di tangan kanannya. "Kau pencuri, huh? Darimana kau datang?"

Pemuda misterius tadi tiba-tiba ikut mengernyit seperti Kai. "Siapa yang pencuri?" tanyanya dengan suara yang tak kalah dengan Kai. "Kau yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kamarku sambil melakukan ulah yang tidak-tidak, tahu." Pemuda tersebut menuding ke arah Kai sambil melirik ke arah kemoceng dan sapu yang ada di masing-masing kedua tangan pemuda di seberangnya.

"Apa? Kamarmu?" Kai terdiam sesaat. Apa yang dikatakan pemuda tadi? Kamarnya? Loteng sekaligus gudang ini adalah... kamarnya? Pengemis darimana yang tiba-tiba muncul di rumahnya sambil mengaku kalau bagian dari rumah milik keluarganya ini adalah milik_nya_? "Hei, yang benar saja! Ini rumahku, bodoh! Jangan mengaku yang tidak-tidak atau kulapor polisi!"

"Kau yang akan kulaporkan pada polisi!"

"Kenapa aku? Kan yang tiba-tiba muncul di rumahku dan mengaku kalau rumahku ini adalah rumahnya itu dirimu, cih!"

Sosok itu tiba-tiba terdiam, lalu bangkit dari tempat tidur_nya_. Langkah kedua kakinya tiba-tiba tertuju pada Kai. Kai—dengan penampilan yang seperti teroris—mulai mengacungkan sapunya dan melayangkan kepada sosok misterius tadi.

"T-tunggu," Sosok itu mengacungkan tangannya, membuat Kai menghentikan ulahnya sesaat. "Kau benar-benar pemilik rumah ini?" tanya pemuda itu pelan. Diliriknya sosok Kai dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. "Kau malah terlihat seperti orang yang ingin merampok rumah ini, tahu."

"Hei, bodoh," Kai melepas kacamata sekaligus masker yang ia kenakan. "siapa yang ingin merampok rumahnya sendiri? Aku dan keluargaku baru pindah ke rumah ini beberapa hari yang lalu dan kau yang berniat mencurinya."

Sosok yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari Kai itu mendesis pelan. "Tapi aku sudah tinggal disini sejak lama," Ia melihat-lihat sekelilingnya pelan. "Dan kurasa, orangtuaku tidak pernah menjual rumah ini."

"Orangtuamu?"

Sosok itu mengangguk kalem. "Ya, rumah ini tidak pernah dijual. Kurasa kau yang salah."

"Sebentar," Kai mulai berpikir. "Orangtuamu itu pengusaha yang terlibat kasus korupsi itu?" desisnya. Ya, kabar yang berhembus memang seperti itu—rumah yang ditempati oleh Kai beserta keluarganya ini adalah rumah yang keburu dijual oleh si pemilik.

Kai melihat sosok misterius di depannya mengangguk pelan. "Bagaimana kautahu?"

"Kabar itu memang sudah beredar luas." Kai terlihat sedang mengingat-ingat. "Dan kebetulan sekali, ayahku adalah teman lama pemilik rumah ini sebelumnya," lanjutnya.

Sosok di depan Kai terdiam—kepalanya tertunduk.

"Jadi, kau ini—"

Ucapan Kai tiba-tiba terputus ketika sosok di depannya tiba-tiba mengangkat kepala dan mengulas senyum tipis. Detik berikutnya ia sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya pelan—benar-benar sedikit, hanya beberapa derajat.

"Ne, aku Oh Sehun."

.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

WAHAA FF SCREENPLAY PERTAMA SAYA AKHIRNYA PUBLISH JUGA 8D

Haha, iya, saya udah lama menetap di FFn, sekitar 3,5 tahun yang lalu di fandom sebelah dan pas cek fandom ini benar-benar kaget karena masih sepi banget belum seramai sekarang -_-

_Another info?_ Cek info aja ya :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Tell Me If This Is Love © thexoxygen**

**I don't own the characters.**

**KaiHun pairing**—**the point of this, if you don't like please ****don't read****, thanks.**

* * *

.

"JADI kau benar-benar—"

Sehun mengangguk sebelum Kai menyelesaikan pertanyaannya. "Ya, aku Sehun, lalu kenapa?" tanyanya. Keningnya berkerut ketika melihat sosok Kai yang menatapnya tidak percaya. "Kau seperti terkejut melihatku. Ada yang aneh?"

Kai mengangguk pelan sekali. Matanya tiba-tiba bergerak mengamati sosok pemuda di hadapannya dari atas hingga ke bawah. "T-tapi, kudengar dari ayahku kalau kau itu sudah—" Jeda sesaat, Kai menelan ludah sekaligus was-was dengan ekspresi yang akan ditunjukkan oleh Sehun ketika mendengar ucapan selanjutnya. "kau sudah… meninggal?"

Detik berikutnya Sehun terdiam, namun disusul tawa membahana dari dirinya. Matanya menyipit karena tidak dapat menahan tawa. "Hah, kau lucu sekali! Siapa yang meninggal? Aku masih ada di dunia nyata, bodoh!"

Kai—dengan ekspresi terkejutnya—kembali menelan ludah. Lalu ia ikut tertawa, namun malah terdengar begitu datar. "Ha ha, iya mungkin aku yang salah." katanya lalu memukul kepalanya sendiri. "Dan, eh, aku Kim Jong In." Kai membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Sehun tersenyum sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Kedua tangannya terlipat di atas dada. "Ne, Jong In-ah, sekarang tidak usah bersihkan ruangan ini. Atau nanti biar aku saja yang bersihkan—ini kan kamarku."

Kai hanya meringis mendengar kata-kata itu. Walaupun mereka sudah berkenalan, tetap saja Kai tidak suka kalau Sehun menyebut loteng ini adalah kamarnya karena seharusnya keluarga Sehun itu memang sudah benar-benar menjual rumah ini pada ayahnya beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Tapi jujur saja masih ada satu hal yang mengganjal di pikirannya. Kai memang percaya kalau kamar ini adalah kamar Sehun, tetapi itu dulu sebelum rumah ini dijual. Cukup aneh ketika ia mendengar Sehun bersikeras mengakui kalau ruangan ini masih menjadi kamar_nya_. Apa Sehun tidak mengetahui kalau kedua orangtuanya jelas-jelas sudah menjual rumah ini? Dan kenapa Sehun tidak menyadari kalau kamaryang diakuinya ini begitu berantakan bagai kapal pecah? Bahkan sudah jelas pula kalau ruangan ini memang lebih disebut gudang daripada sebuah kamar. Bagaimana sosok Sehun bisa tertidur begitu terlelap di atas tempat tidur yang ketika pertama kali Kai lihat awalnya kosong? Apa Sehun itu seperti kartun Avatar The Legend of Aang yang tertidur begitu lama hingga berabad-abad dan tidak menyadari kalau hanya ia satu-satunya orang yang tersisa dari keturunannya? Tapi itu kan hanya kartun—lalu apa?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut terus berkecamuk di otaknya hingga Kai hanya mendesah sambil memukuli kepalanya berkali-kali. Barangkali otaknya sedang korslet. Tapi serius, ada satu hal penting yang menjadi pikirannya makin berantakan. Bahkan kalau Kai mengingat hal penting tersebut, bulu remangnya selalu berdiri.

Berbeda dengan dirinya, Sehun tidak menampakkan kakinya di atas lantai—dan Kai belum menyadari hal ini.

.

* * *

.

"YA, Jong In,"

Kai menoleh refleks ketika ada satu suara yang berseru memanggilnya. Menghentikan kegiatannya sementara yang sedang _browsing_ internet—salah seorang kakak perempuannya dengan setengah bersender pada pintu kamar tengah memandanginya sambil sesekali meraih keripik kentang yang ada di sebuah kantung berlabel dalam genggaman tangan.

"Kau sudah bersihkan loteng atas?" Matanya menatap dua manik kembar milik Kai sementara Kai bingung untuk mencari jawaban. Loteng itu belum ia bersihkan, omong-omong. Bukan karena ia malas—toh bahkan kegiatan bersih-bersih itu justru membuatnya sedikit antusias, tapi karena ada seorang makhluk asing yang melarangnya.

"Ne, sudah nuna." jawabnya begitu pelan. Kai tahu kalau ia menjawab tidak atau belum, sudah pasti kakaknya itu akan memarahinya habis-habisan. "Uhm, nuna? Aku mau bicara sebentar…" Suaranya bahkan hendak terputus ketika ia menyadari bulu remangnya kembali berdiri.

"Tentang?"

Kai mengerjap singkat. Kepalanya menoleh, melihat layar laptop yang menampilkan sebuah artikel… buru-buru ia berbalik dan menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Ah, mianhae," refleks sebelah tangannya terangkat dan mengibas pelan. Kai malah mendapati kakaknya mengerutkan kening tanda Tanya. "Err, maksudku, nuna jangan sesekali naik ke loteng itu. Masih ada beberapa ekor tikus yang bersarang disana."

Dan sedetik kemudian Kai merasakan ada beberapa keripik kentang dengan aroma keju yang menghajar wajahnya. "Ya!" Kai berseru, tapi sayang keripik itu malah berserakan diatas lantai.

"Kau… masih saja menakutiku, Jong In-ah," matanya tak lepas dari sosok kakak sulungnya itu yang beralih ke sebuah tempat tidur tepat di sebelah Kai saat ini. Sang kakak yang terus berkutat dengan bungkusan di genggamannya itu tiba-tiba terfokus ke layar laptop milik adiknya. "dan, eh apa itu? Kau membaca artikel? Sejak kapan?"

"Aa, tidak-tidak," Kai buru-buru menghalangi pandangan mata sang kakak dengan sedeikit menggeser tubuhnya. "Omong-omong, kau tahu satu keluarga yang menempati rumah ini sebelumnya?" tanyanya cepat. Dilihatnya sang kakak mengangguk pelan sambil sesekali menerawang, seperti mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

"Ne, keluarga koruptor teman Appa itu?" Sang kakak hendak memastikan sementara Kai mengangguk kalem. "Ada apa, eh? Tumben sekali kau bertanya tentang mereka?"

Kali ini Kai terdiam, seperti ingin berbicara sesuatu tetapi ada keraguan dari dalam dirinya. "Aku hanya ingin mencari tahu lebih dalam tentang mereka." katanya pelan lalu sang kakak mengangguk lagi sambil meraih keripik kentang dan mengunyahnya.

"Uhm, yang nuna dengar sih… mereka pindah ke luar kota setelah menjual rumah ini. Tapi sayang kepala keluarga itu keburu ditangkap polisi dan kemudian dipenjara."

Kai mengangguk, mencerna ucapan sang kakak sementara sebelah tangannya mulai meraih keripik kentang dan mengunyahnya seperti yang dilakukan kakaknya.

"Kalau tentang anak mereka… apa nuna tahu?"

Sang kakak mendelik pada Kai ketika pemuda itu cukup antusias mendengar ucapannya sambil mencuri keripik kentangnya. Ia malah mendesah apalagi ketika Kai tertawa melihat tidak ada keripik kentang yang tersisa. "Ya!" serunya, lalu melempar bungkus yang pada mulanya ia genggam ke pemuda di hadapannya. "Kau bertanya terus, Kai," katanya cepat. "bahkan aku saja tidak tahu kalau mereka punya anak."

Giliran Kai yang mendesah. Detik berikutnya ia bangkit dan mengambil sebuah bungkusan yang ada di dekatnya dan menyerahkan benda tersebut kepada kakaknya yang sudah berdiri. Lalu ia mendorong kakaknya ke pintu dan segera menutup pintunya rapat-rapat dan tak lupa menguncinya.

Ya, kebiasan buruk selanjutnya—mengusir orang yang lebih tua secara sembarangan

Kembali ke rutinitasnya yang sempat tertunda, Kai segera berbalik menuju laptopnya. Artikel yang belum ditutupnya itu segera ia baca kembali. Artikel tentang keluarga pemilik rumah sebelumnya yang ia tempati sekarang ini memang tidak banyak, bahkan bisa dihitung dengan jari. Kasus korupsi tentang keluarga ini benar-benar ditutup rapat hingga pada media tidak ada yang mengetahuinya. Bahkan artikel yang ada pun bukan di_post_ oleh para awak media, melainkan oleh para keluarga si koruptor sendiri.

Keluarga koruptor ini pindah ke daerah Busan—dan hei, Busan itu kan tempat tinggalnya dahulu! Mereka yang terdiri dari seorang kepala keluarga, seorang istri, dan dua orang anak yang kesemuanya adalah laki-laki. Tidak ada info tentang kedua anak mereka itu—yea sebenarnya ada, hanya saja itu info mengenai sang anak sulung yang diberitakan cukup berprestasi di sekolahnya. Mengenai anak bungsu… ya! Ada artikel yang menjelaskan kalau anak bungsu ini adalah seorang _Ulzzang_. Kalau ia ulzzang mengapa tidak banyak artikel yang menjelaskan tentang sosok dirinya? Hanya ada beberapa foto yang menampakkan sang anak bungsu—yang katanya seorang ulzzang—tengah berpose di depan kamera. _Selca—self camera—_ada sekitar delapan hingga sepuluh foto.

Dan sosok yang ada di foto ini memang serupa dengan Sehun.

Tiba-tiba Kai teringat akan sesuatu. Mengapa ia tidak tanya pada orangnya langsung?

.

* * *

.

SEHUN tidak menyangka kalau rumahnya ini sudah ditempati oleh pemilik baru—bahkan ia sendiri tidak mengetahui kalau rumahnya sudah dijual. Kemana perginya ayah, ibu, dan kakak lelakinya? Mengapa ia ditinggal sendirian di rumah yang sudah berpindah hak milik ini? Dan, mengapa tiba-tiba kamarnya jadi seperti ini? Maksudnya… ini kamarnya yang dulu sangat bersih dan rapi dan secara tiba-tiba berubah seperti semacam gudang yang bahkan ia sendiri tidak tahu kapan kamarnya ini beralih fungsi.

Mengapa tiba-tiba ia tidak ingat sama sekali? Apa otaknya sudah tidak berfungsi ketika ia… ketika… hei, dia masih hidup, kan?

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya. Kedua tangannya terangkat—dengan telapak tangan menghadap ke atas. Ia tidak melihat kalau tangannya sedikit berbayang… Ia benar-benar nyata dan bahkan ia bisa tertidur di atas kasur atau memegang benda apapun.

Sehun refleks menoleh ketika ada suara decitan pintu yang terbuka. Sebuah cahaya yang berasal dari ruangan di bawah menyorot sesosok makhluk yang mulai menjejakkan kaki di kamar_nya_ ini. Ya, Sehun tahu siapa sosok itu—Kim Jong In, yang beberapa jam lalu ia temui dan mengaku kalau rumahnya ini adalah milik keluarga sosok itu sekarang.

"Sehun-ssi,"

Sehun mendengar panggilan tersebut. Dengan cepat ia berdiri dan beralih ke sosok Jong In yang tengah mencari-cari sosok dirinya.

"Ya! Kau mengejutkanku, bodoh!" seru pemuda itu ketika melihat sosok Sehun yang tengah memandanginya tepat di sebelahnya. Menurut pemuda dengan kulit kehitaman ini, sosok Sehun malah terlihat horror apalagi ketika kamar ini terlalu gelap karena sinar matahari yang masuk melalui jendela tidak banyak karena terhalangi awan. Dilihatnya sosok pemuda tersebut yang malah terlihat celingak-celinguk mengamati seisi kamar_nya_. "Ruangan ini belum kau bersihkan, eh?"

Sehun menggeleng pelan. "Belum, ternyata aku cukup malas untuk membersihkannya. Kau mau membantuku, Jong In?"

"Kai," sela pemuda itu cepat. "Panggil aku Kai saja."

Sehun mengangguk. "Jadi kau mau membantuku, Kai? Banyak sekali barang-barang yang belum tentu bisa kugeser sendirian." katanya cepat mencoba menjelaskan. Kai terlihat kembali memerhatikan sekitar, kemudian tatapannya terhenti pada kedua iris mata miliknya.

"Ne, ayo."

.

.

.

Sudah sejam berlalu hingga akhirnya ruangan tersebut sudah tidak layak dikatakan gudang lagi. Sekarang ruangan ini sudah lebih mirip seperti kamar—dan memang Sehun menginginkan ruangan ini serupa seperti kamar milik_nya _dulu. Kai—yang akhirnya bisa memaklumi—menyetujui permintaan Sehun tersebut dan akhirnya jadilah.

"Bahkan kamar ini lebih bagus daripada kamarku sendiri," kata Kai tiba-tiba ketika mereka berdua duduk di atas tempat tidur milik Sehun. Kai mengamati sekitarnya. _Well_, ruangan ini benar-benar bersih sekarang. Tidak ada sarang laba-laba di sudut, tidak ada suara decitan tikus yang hilir mudik mencari tempat persembunyian.

"Hei, mengapa tidak kau pindahkan saja barang-barangmu ke kamar ini?" seru Sehun tiba-tiba. Nadanya terdengar cukup antusias, tapi Kai malah mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ini kan kamarmu,"

Sehun menggeleng cepat. "Ini kan rumahmu—mengapa tidak?"

Kai terdiam, berpikir sesaat. Benar juga dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Sehun. Kalau ini adalah rumahnya, mengapa ia harus berpikir dua kali untuk memindahkan semua barang yang ada di kamarnya ke ruangan ini? Siapa yang akan melarangnya? Lagipula ruangan ini cukup luas, tentu saja Sehun mau berbagi ruangan dengannya.

"Aa, baiklah," Kai tersenyum pada sosok Sehun. "Kalau begitu, mau gantian membantuku?"

.

* * *

.

SAAT ini keluarga Kai sedang berada di ruang makan. Mereka sedang menikmati makan malam bersama. Sang nyonya keluarga tengah menjamu suaminya sementara ketiga anaknya mulai sibuk dengan makanannya masing-masing.

"Jong In, ada gerangan apa kau memindahkan semua barangmu ke loteng?" Suara sang kepala keluarga terdengar lewat pendengaran sang anak bungsu. Kai menoleh pada sosok ayahnya lalu tersenyum.

"Ruangan itu sudah kurenovasi menjadi sebuah kamar, Appa,"

Sang ayah mengangguk, tapi kemudian kedua alisnya bertaut. "Loh, ruangan itu sudah kaubersihkan? Bukankah banyak sekali barang-barang dengan bobot yang cukup berat disana?" tanyanya. Dilihatnya sang anak lelaki satu-satunya mengangguk kalem.

"Ne, sudah, tadi aku dibantu oleh—" Jeda sesaat. Tiba-tiba Kai teringat dengan ucapan Sehun ketika mereka selesai memindahkan barang-barang Kai ke kamar barunya; kamar baru mereka. Sehun tidak ingin kalau keberadaannya sekarang diketahui oleh orang lain, entah mengapa. Ia hanya ingin Kai saja yang mengetahui tentang keberadaannya; tentang dirinya. Cukup Kai, tidak ada yang lain—dan Kai pun sudah berjanji padanya. "eh, aku… aku mengerjakannya sendirian. Ya, tidak ringan, memang, tapi aku bisa melakukannya sendirian. He he."

Kai merasa ada sebuah sikutan dari sebelah kirinya. "Ya, Kai, nanti aku akan mengecek kamar barumu," bisiknya pelan di tengah-tengah kunyahannya. "tentu sudah tidak ada tikus yang mencicit, bukan?" tanyanya lalu kemudian tertawa. Tiba-tiba sang ibu memelototi kakaknya karena tertawa di sela-sela makan.

Kai hanya mengangguk sekaligus was-was. Ia takut kalau keberadaan Sehun diketahui oleh kakaknya dan kakaknya akan terkejut dan segera memberitahu ayah dan ibu tentang Sehun. Kai akan merasa dirinya menjadi pecundang karena sudah melanggar janjinya—dan, oh, Kai ini tidak pernah ingkar janji, omong-omong.

.

.

.

Sekarang Kai sudah resmi menempati kamar barunya. Bersama Sehun, teman barunya, mereka berbagi ruangan. Yah, walaupun ternyata dua buah tempat tidur dengan ukuran yang cukup besar hanya akan menambah kesan boros, akhirnya mereka sepakat untuk menaruh sebuah tempat tidur saja dan mereka akan saling berbagi. Lemari pakaian pun hanya satu—Sehun baru ingat kalau tidak ada satu pakaian pun di dalam lemari yang sudah tersimpan lama di ruangan ini. Dan dengan baik hatinya Kai mau berbagi pakaian dengan sosok Sehun—pengecualian untuk pakaian dalam, tentu saja.

"Kai," bisik Sehun ketika ia sedang berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya—tempat tidur mereka. Dilihatnya sosok Kai yang juga tengah berbaring tepat di sebelahnya sambil berkutat dengan laptop. "kau sedang apa, eh?"

Kai tidak menoleh walaupun ia tahu Sehun tengah menatapnya penuh penasaran. Ia—walaupun nantinya Sehun akan marah—tetap harus mencari tahu identitas Sehun sebenarnya.

"Mencari tahu tentang identitas aslimu,"

Terlihat ada sedikit kerutan di kening Sehun. "Maksudnya?"

Kai menoleh, menatap Sehun yang berbalik menatapnya dengan penuh tanya. "Kau ini begitu misterius, Sehun, dan aku ingin mencari tahu tentang dirimu." katanya singkat, membuat Sehun mulai bangkit.

"Percuma saja kau mencari tahu tentang diriku karena tidak ada artikel yang memuat tentang diriku, Jong In-ah,"

Kai yang masih menatap Sehun hanya tertawa. Benar juga yang dikatakan Sehun. Tapi tidak seratus persen benar—buktinya ia mendapatkan beberapa info mengenai Sehun seperti ia seorang ulzzang dan sebagainya.

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini?" Kai membuka sebuah artikel yang menampilkan beberapa foto Sehun yang tengah narsis. Sehun yang refleks melihat layar monitor laptop milik Kai segera bergeser mendekati Kai dan menatap foto yang dilihatnya lekat-lekat.

"Mwo!? Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan foto ini!?" Sehun berseru sambil menuding ke arah foto yang dimaksud. Ada semburat merah di pipinya yang membuat tawa Kai makin terdengar begitu jelas. "I-ini fotoku beberapa tahun yang lalu—astaga!"

"Di artikel ini tertulis kalau kau adalah seorang ulzzang. Apa itu benar?" tanya Kai memulai interogasinya. Sehun terlihat mengangguk pelan. "Ne, hanya ini info yang bisa kudapat. Sisanya akan kutanyakan langsung tentang dirimu." lanjutnya. Sehun menyipit lalu mendorong tubuhnya.

"Aku bukan seorang penjahat, Kai! Untuk apa kau menginterogasiku?"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu kamar terbuka dan menampakkan seorang gadis yang tengah berdiri tepat di depan pintu. "YA—ada ribut-ribut apa i—loh Kai? Kau sendirian?"

Kai yang nampak sangat terkejut seketika bangkit dan menutup laptopnya. Diliriknya sosok Sehun yang semula sedang duduk tepat di sampingnya sudah tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya. Kemana sosok Sehun, eh? Cepat sekali ia bersembunyi!

Detik berikutnya Kai menoleh kembali pada sosok kakaknya yang masih berdiri di depan pintu. "Aa, aku memang sendirian, nuna. Ada apa?" tanya Kai sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sang kakak hanya mendesah lalu melirik keadaan sekitar.

"Tadi kudengar ada suara ribut dari loteng… dan eh, kukira kau sedang berbicara dengan seseorang," katanya lalu kembali melihat-lihat sekeliling. "Wow, kamar ini keren! Serius kau membersihkannya sendirian?"

Kai mengangguk pelan, lalu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya menuju sosok kakaknya. "Ya, begitulah. Dan, eh, sudah aku mau ganti baju," dengan sebuah alasan konyol lagi-lagi Kai mendorong kakaknya keluar kamar. Sang kakak hanya mengerucutkan bibir sementara Kai hanya melambaikan tangannya dari balik pintu.

Setelah pintu berhasil tertutup, Kai segera bersender dipintu sambil menghela napas pendek. "Huft," Kai mendesah, punggung tangan kanannya mengusap pelan peluh yang mulai bermunculan di keningnya. "hampir saja ketahuan, ya, Sehun-AH! Lagi-lagi kau menganggetkanku, pabo!" serunya ketika sosok Sehun tiba-tiba muncul tepat di hadapannya dengan sebuah cengiran lebar.

"Kau tidak memberitahuku kalau ada yang akan datang kesini." ujar Sehun ketika Kai mulai beralih lagi ke tempat tidur dan membuka laptopnya.

Kai kembali berbaring di atas tempat tidur dengan menepuk-nepuk seprai tempat tidur itu terlebih dahulu. "Kalau itu aku tidak tahu sama sekali," sahutnya pelan sambil kembali mencari artikel tentang pemuda yang ikut berbaring di sebelahnya. "tapi tadi ketika aku makan malam, kakak sulungku memang berniat untuk melihat kamar ini."

Sehun tidak menanggapi ucapan Kai. Pemuda itu hanya memelototi Kai yang ketika melihatnya hanya mendesah.

"Hei, jangan memelototiku, Sehun," Kai mulai kesal. Pandangannya beralih kembali ke layar laptopnya. "Omong-omong, tadi kau bersembunyi dimana? Refleksmu bagus sekali. Kautahu, kau cocok sebagai _stunt-man_ film _actio__n. _Jadi ketika ada peluru yang mengarah padamu, kau bisa cepat-cepat menghindar."

Terdengar suara menggerutu pelan dari Sehun.

"Ha ha, aku hanya bercanda," Kai kembali tertawa. Matanya bertemu dengan mata Sehun dan pemuda bermarga Oh itu hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Hei, jangan ngambek begitu, Sehun, kubilang aku hanya bercanda." ujar Kai begitu melihat Sehun berbalik dan mulai membaringkan tubuhnya dan menarik selimut hingga sebatas dada.

"Siapa yang ngambek? Aku ingin tidur, tahu. Aku sangat… hoahm… lelah dan butuh istirahat."

Kai hanya terdiam. Matanya tak lepas mengamati sosok pemuda yang entah kenapa sudah terlelap di sebelahnya itu. Oh Sehun, pemuda yang baru dikenalnya ini bahkan sudah begitu akrab dengannya—sekalipun ia tidak mengetahui bahwa pemuda ini menyimpan banyak misteri.

.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

CHAP 2 UPDATE! :D Yea, masih bingung ya dengan kemunculan Sehun? Kasih tau nggak ya? Kalau dikasih tau gajadi surprise dong hehe :3 Jadi kalau masih ada yang bingung, baca terus aja ya :D

Dan oh, maaf saya belum memunculkan romansa antara Kai sama Sehun karena saya bikin perasaan yang tumbuh diantara mereka itu secara bertahap karena awalnya mereka ini masih straight, tapi saya pastikan mereka akan 'belok' nantinya wahahaha 8DDD *dirajam*

Satu lagi, saya pastikan yang jadi semenya disini adalah Kai dan yang jadi ukenya itu Sehun. Kenapa saya pilih begitu? Emang fakta berbicara kalau Sehun adalah cowok yang benar-benar cowok alias cowok tulen. Tapi karena berdasarkan _pict(s)_ dan _fancam(s) _yang beredar luas dan juga karena Soo Man-ahjussi sudah membuat imej Kai agak 'nakal' jadi saya jadikan dia seme sementara Sehun yang notabene memiliki wajah _you-know-what_ saya jadikan uke. Trims.

Balasan review buat yang nggak login / anon :

**Yuri Choi :** Haha maaf ya, habis kalau sama Kai itu Sehun lebih cocok jadi uke :3 Btw, thanks ya udah review :))

**Violin Diaz : **Hm, gimana ya? Ya gitu deh :D *apaan* Btw, thanks ya udah review :))

**aron : **Sehun itu… hantu jadi-jadian -_- wkwk kalo mau tau kenapa… baca terus aja! Hihi :3 *dirajam* Iya, udah lama, tapi kebanyakan hiatusnya wks kebetulan saya dari fandom Naruto. Satu fandomkah? :O Btw, thanks ya udah review :))

.

Terima kasih sudah membaca,

**Maeve Oh / thexoxygen**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tell Me If This Is Love © thexoxygen**

**I don't own the characters.**

**KaiHun pairing**—**the point of this, if you don't like please ****don't read****, thanks.**

* * *

.

SOSOK itu berlari-lari ringan sambil membawa sebuah benda di bahu kanannya. Sambil bersenandung kecil, ia terlihat sedang berbicara dengan salah seorang temannya yang ikut berlari. Sinar matahari yang begitu menyengat tidak membuat dirinya terlihat begitu kelelahan—justru hal ini sangat menyenangkan baginya.

Kai tiba di tepi dermaga, omong-omong. Ia duduk tepat di tepi; alih-alih paranoid kedua kakinya malah menjuntai hingga sesekali air laut menerpa jemari-jemari kaki, sebab tidak mungkin ada ikan pemangsa daging akan menerkam kedua kaki yang tidak beralaskan apapun itu.

Memancing—yang merupakan salah satu hobinya tersebut—memang begitu menyenangkan. Tak pernah peduli dengan kegiatan yang memakan waktu tersebut ataupun dengan teriknya siang hari. Karena baginya, memancing memiliki euforia tersendiri yang membuatnya merasa tenang—merasa bebas…

Dan tanpa ia ketahui, seseorang mengguncang tubuhnya.

"Ya, Jong In-ah!" Sosok itu berseru. Kai merasa ada seseorang yang menepuk lengannya berkali-kali. "Astaga, kau ini kebo sekali, sih."

_Hah, kebo? APAAN TUH?_

Dan bungsu dari keluarga Kim itu merasa ada yang mendorong tubuhnya, mendorongnya ke laut yang cukup dalam (karena biasanya laut yang berbatasan dengan dermaga memang tidak dangkal), dan ya, siapa yang membunuhnya, hah!?

**BRUK!**

"Aigoo—" suaranya terdengar serak. Kai mengusap pelan keningnya yang terasa sakit, merasa tubuhnya seakan-akan remuk karena terjatuh dan menghempas… eh, lantai?

"Aish… kalau kudorong seperti ini baru kau akan bangun. Pabo…" Sosok itu berbicara lagi dengan nada kesal, membuat Kai segera membuka matanya dan mendapati seseorang sedang berada di atas tempat tidur sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di atas dada.

.

.

.

Sebuah bantal tepat melayang ke arah Sehun.

Kai yang sudah bangkit dan duduk di atas lantai hanya menatap pemuda di hadapannya dengan tatapan kesal. Ia mendengus, "YA, Sehun! Tidak sopan sekali kau membangunkanku yang sedang bermimpi indah ini!"

Sehun menangkap bantal yang menerjangnya dan segera melempar kembali ke arah Kai. Ia tertawa pelan ketika melihat Kai merintih kesakitan sambil terus mengusap keningnya.

"Kenapa memang?" Sehun bangkit dari tempat tidur dan segera menghampiri sosok Kai yang masih terduduk. "Kau tidak pergi ke kampus, eh? Sudah jam segini, tahu." ujarnya pelan lalu menjulurkan sebelah tangannya pada Kai, berniat untuk membantu pemuda yang telah berhasil didorongnya dari atas tempat tidur itu.

Kai mengernyit—bukan karena ia kaget karena mendengar ucapan Sehun tentang waktu yang mungkin memang sudah menunjukkan angka diatas tujuh pagi. Tapi, hei, bagaimana Sehun mengetahui kalau dirinya sudah kuliah?

"Ya tentu saja aku tahu. Aku melihat tato yang ada di bahumu ketika kau tertidur dan yea aku tidak menyangka kalau ternyata kita ini seumuran," ujarnya seakan-akan mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran Kai. Terlihat jemari milik Kai menyambut uluran tangannya. "Sana mandi. Kudengar daritadi kakakmu terus mengetuk pintu dan berteriak memanggil namamu. Dasar wanita, heboh sekali."

Kai—sambil mendengus kesal—hanya memelototi pemuda yang ada di hadapannya. Ah, ya, ia memang memiliki tato bertuliskan tanggal lahirnya di bahu sebelah kanan. Tentu saja Sehun akan melihatnya karena setiap malam Kai selalu tertidur dengan bertelanjang dada—jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak, oke? Dan omong-omong, Sehun sendiri sudah terlihat rapi, dengan mengenakan sebuah _T-shirt _berwarna putih bertuliskan 'I love U' di depannya dan sebuah celana berbahan denim. Melihat penampilan Sehun itu malah membuat kedua mata Kai membelalak lebar.

"YA! Kenapa _T-shirt_-ku dipakai, heh!" seru Kai. Kedua tangannya berniat untuk meraih _T-shirt_-nya dan lagi-lagi dengan gerakan cepat pemuda di depannya segera menghindar. "Itu pemberian dari temanku yang sudah meninggal tahu! Jangan dipakai—astaga, Sehun-ah, cepat kembalikan!"

Sehun yang malah tertawa melihat Kai segera berlari menghindar. Kai yang masih geram terus mengejarnya. Yea, dua sosok itu malah terlihat sedang main kejar-kejaran sekarang.

"Hah, siapa? Pacarmu, kali,"

Terlihat wajah Kai yang tiba-tiba berubah murung. "Aku serius," desisnya ketika kedua langkah kakinya terhenti. Ia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya tetapi tatapan kedua matanya tetap menatap kedua iris kelam milik Sehun. "Itu pemberian Kyungsoo—aku mohon kembalikan. Masih banyak pakaianku yang lain, tapi tolong jangan pakai _T-shirt_ itu."

Kali ini Sehun yang refleks berhenti dan mengernyit. Tatapan mata Kai memang sangat terlihat seperti hendak memohon. "Aa, arasseo," Sehun membuka _T-shirt_ yang dikenakannya dan segera mendekat ke arah Kai yang masih terdiam menatapnya. Tangannya terulur, hendak menyerahkan _T-shirt_ tersebut. "Ini, Kai. Mianhae, aku tidak tahu dan—AIGOO! Kenapa kau malah meninjuku, bodoh!" seru Sehun ketika Kai malah meninju kedua bahunya.

"Itu sebagai balasan karena kau telah mendorongku dari atas tempat tidur," kata Kai pelan seraya mengambil benda yang ada di tangan Sehun. "kaupikir jatuh itu enak, hah?"

Sehun yang gantian cemberut hanya mendengus dan segera berbalik dan menghampiri sebuah lemari besar tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Sementara itu Kai hanya menggerutu sambil melangkah pelan ke arah pintu.

"Ya sudah, aku mau mandi. Kau tidak ke kampus juga, eh?"

Terlihat Sehun berbalik. "Dari beberapa menit yang lalu aku sudah menunggumu, pabo." ujarnya, membuat Kai menyadari kalau Sehun memang ingin pergi ke kampus bersamanya.

Dan pemuda bermarga Oh itu hanya mendapati sosok Kai dengan absnya yang belum sempurna tengah tertawa.

.

* * *

.

SEHUN, pemuda yang Kai temui kemarin itu, ternyata juga mengenyam bangku kuliah di salah satu universitas ternama di Seoul yang sama dengan Kai. Tak ayal, hal itu membuat mereka berdua pergi ke tempat tujuan bersama-sama dengan mengendarai mobil milik pemuda berkulit kecokelatan itu. Kai sendiri—entah ia harus bersyukur atau tidak—cukup terkejut ketika menyadari bahwa mereka pun ternyata satu jurusan. Jujur saja Kai belum pernah bertemu dengan Sehun di tempat kuliah—tapi setelah dipikir-pikir toh itu wajar saja karena Kai sendiri baru pindah ke universitas yang dimaksud beberapa hari belakangan tepat ketika ia dan keluarganya pindah rumah ke Seoul.

Kai pun sampai saat ini belum menceritakan tentang Sehun pada keluarganya. Ia masih terus memegang janjinya—lagipula apa yang akan keluarganya lakukan jika menyadari bahwa ada orang lain yang sama sekali tidak mereka kenal tinggal bersama mereka? Kai sendiri tidak keberatan dan masih ada kamar yang bisa menampung Sehun, kan? Jadi kenapa harus repot mengusirnya segala?

Ah ya, kata-kata tadi malah membuat Sehun seakan-akan seperti tuna wisma saja, ha ha.

"Ya, Sehun," Kai mulai berbicara ketika mereka melewati lorong besar kampus. "serius, aku belum pernah melihatmu—sekalipun aku baru beberapa hari yang lalu berada di kampus ini." lanjutnya pelan. Fokusnya tak teralihkan pada pemuda yang sedang berjalan disampingnya.

Sehun mendelik lalu tertawa. "Tentu saja kau belum pernah melihatku. Kautahu, kampus ini luas dan kau tidak mungkin mengenal teman satu jurusan dalam beberapa hari." sahutnya sambil terus melangkah mengikuti irama langkah kedua kaki Kai.

Kedua pemuda tersebut pun berbelok ke arah lorong yang menuju kelas yang akan mereka ikuti. Namun secara tiba-tiba Sehun memberhentikan langkahnya yang membuat Kai segera menoleh ke arah belakang ketika ia baru sadar kalau pemuda berkulit putih itu tidak ada di sampingnya.

"Ne, Sehun-ah, gwaenchanayo?" tanya Kai. Keningnya berkerut ketika melihat sosok Sehun hanya berdiri di tempat seraya memandang lurus ke depan—ke arah kerumunan beberapa pemuda yang sedang tertawa lepas di ujung lorong.

Kai—yang sadar dengan pandangan Sehun—segera menoleh lagi ke depan dan memerhatikan arah pandangan Sehun. Ya, tidak salah lagi, Sehun memang sedang terdiam sambil memerhatikan tiga orang pemuda yang ia sendiri tidak tahu siapa ketiga sosok itu.

"Mereka temanku," sahut Sehun tiba-tiba, membuat Kai refleks menoleh ke arahnya. "Yang sedang tertawa itu namanya Xi Luhan. Yang memakai kaos berlengan panjang itu Kim Min Seok. Dan yang memakai kemeja gading itu Wu Yi Fan. Semuanya senior di kampus ini." ujar Sehun yang lagI-lagi membuat Kai menoleh. Kali ini tatapannya mengarah pada ketiga pemuda yang dimaksud Sehun.

Kai terdiam lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. Wu Yi Fan… seperti pernah ia dengar, dan—oh, ia baru ingat! Wu Yi Fan itu salah satu model yang cukup terkenal di negara bambu itu, kan?

Berniat untuk memastikan, Kai menoleh pada Sehun. "Yang pakai kemeja gading itu bukankah model terkenal?" tatapannya mengarah pada pemuda yang kemudian menatap kedua manik milik pemuda kecokelatan itu. Sehun mengangguk pelan, membuat Kai membuka mulutnya lagi. "Lalu, kenapa tadi kau berhenti? Apa ada hubungannya dengan mereka?"

"Yah, sebenarnya temanku itu hanya Luhan saja," Sehun meralat ucapannya. Lalu pada detik berikutnya Kai melihat ada mimik berbeda yang tiba-tiba ditunjukkan oleh Sehun. Kai memasang wajah penuh tanya, tidak paham dengan ucapan Sehun. "Wu Yi Fan… dia merebut temanku."

Kai sedikit terkejut dengan nada bicara Sehun. Ia semakin tidak mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh temannya itu. "Aku tidak mengerti, Sehun-ah."

Kurva tipis perlahan muncul di sudut bibir Sehun. Ia mengibaskan tangannya pelan. "Aa, tidak usah dipikirkan. Ini memang akan membuatmu pusing." kata Sehun pada Kai. Tak lama kemudian matanya kembali bergerak, mengamati pemuda-pemuda yang dibicarakan sedang berjalan mendekat.

"Ya, Sehun-ssi," si pemuda berkaos lengan panjang menyapa Sehun. Wajahnya begitu sumringah—dengan alis yang cukup tebal, mata bulat, dan pipi yang sedikit gembul membuatnya makin terkesan lucu. Dari matanya terlihat ia sedang menatap Sehun, namun segera berganti ke arah Kai. "dan, eh, kau mahasiswa pindahan dari Busan itu, kan?"

Kai mengangguk—sedikit bingung karena hei, darimana dia tahu kalau Kai adalah mahasiswa pindahan? Sebegitu terkenalkah dirinya ini?

"Aku dengar kabarmu dari para junior," sosok itu menambahkan ketika ia melihat mimik bingung yang ditunjukkan oleh Kai. "dan kabarnya kau cukup berbakat di bidang tari, ne?"

Kai kembali mengangguk.

"Ne, jeoneun Min Seok imnida," pemuda tadi membungkukkan tubuhnya. "Tapi, panggil aku Xiu Min saja, oke? Aku lebih menyukai nama itu." tambahnya lalu diselingi tawa ringan. Sosok Xiu Min melirik dua temannya yang saling terdiam. Salah seorang diantaranya sedikit menunduk dan yang paling tinggi kedapatan sedang melirik sinis ke arah Sehun. Pemuda ini pun mengambil alih untuk memperkenalkan diri mereka kepada Kai. "Yang pendek itu Xi Luhan. Dan yang tinggi itu Wu Yi Fan. Tapi ia lebih senang dipanggil Kris."

"Ne, hyung, aku Jong In. Tapi aku lebih sering dipanggil Kai." Kai membungkukkan tubuhnya—lebih kepada ketiga orang yang ada di hadapannya. "Mohon bimbingannya."

Xiu Min tersenyum, lalu menyilangkan lengannya di bahu Luhan. "Ya, Luhan! Kenapa kau diam saja, eh? Biasanya kau banyak bicara pada junior kita ini." ujarnya sambil nyengir. Luhan yang kemudian mengangkat kepalanya pelan hanya menatap bergantian antara Xiu Min dan Sehun.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau memanggilku 'pendek'. Padahal yang pendek itu kan dirimu." kata Luhan tiba-tiba. Matanya menatap sinis manik milik Xiu Min dan lagi-lagi pemuda itu hanya tertawa.

"Loh, kau kan memang pendek, Xiao Lu."

Kai mengernyit. Xiao Lu? Di telinganya malah terdengar seperti panggilan pada seorang gadis—dan memang nama Xiao Lu itu seperti nama gadis China, kan?

"Aigoo, jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu lagi!" Luhan melepas lengan Xiu Min dari bahunya dengan kasar. Kai melihat ada semburat merah dari wajahnya.

"Ha ha, iya ya, itu kan panggilan khusus dari Sehun." Xiu Min melirik Sehun sementara Sehun malah menatap pemuda yang berada di sisi Luhan dengan tatapan sinis. "Ya, Kris, kau diam saja, eh? Sudah lapar? Ini masih pagi loh,"

Kris—dengan gerakan lambat—menoleh ke arah Xiu Min. Ia menggeleng pelan lalu pada detik berikutnya tangan Kris meraih jemari kiri Luhan dan segera menariknya. "Ayo kita pergi ke kelas, Luhan." katanya lalu berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Kai, Sehun dan Xiu Min.

Dan Kai semakin dibuat bingung oleh pemandangan di hadapannya tadi.

Xiu Min hanya bengong, lalu menatap Kai sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Eh, ya, mianhaeyo. Kris memang sedikit dingin."

"Ne, aku tahu kok." Sehun menyahut secara tiba-tiba. Suaranya juga terdengar begitu dingin.

Xiu Min mulai melangkahkan kaki. "Ya sudah, aku susul mereka dulu, ya. Senang bertemu dengan kalian." Terlihat pemuda itu tersenyum dan sedikit membungkukkan badannya pada Kai dan Sehun dan dengan cepat dibalas oleh Kai yang tersenyum sekilas.

"Ah, Sehun-ah, aku tidak mengerti—mengapa kau begitu dingin dengan Luhan-hyung?" tanya Kai tiba-tiba ketika ia dan Sehun mulai berjalan kembali. Sehun masih tetap saja diam sejak ucapannya terakhir ketika bersama Xiu Min tadi. Kalau Sehun memang berteman dengan Luhan, ya memang ada keanehan ketika mereka saling acuh satu sama lain. Dan juga ditambah dengan tatapan-tatapan sinis yang saling ditunjukkan antara Sehun dengan Kris. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya, Kai. Ini begitu rumit dan kuyakin kau tidak akan mengerti."

"Maksudnya?"

Terdengar Sehun menghela napas pendek. "Ini tentang perasaanku Kai…"

.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

CHAP 3 UPDATE! :D

Dan YEA ADA BOCAH-BOCAH EXO LAIN LOH WKS ada yang tau peran mereka sebenarnya apa? :))

Hm, eniwei ada yang mau saya tegaskan disini. Ini kan pairnya KaiHun tapi bukan berarti Sehun itu feminim. Karakteristik Sehun ini lebih ke karakter makhluk-yang-_care_-tapi-nggak-terlalu-_care_-juga gitu. Nah kalau Kai disini kesannya cowok-banget-tapi-autis-plus-sok-seksi. Iya, saya tau kalau saya banyak menistakan mereka, tapi gapapa deh emang orangnya nista kan :)) *apaan woy*

Btw, ada yang kemarin nonton SMTOWNINA di GBK? Banyak KaiHun momen loh kekeke bahkan ada momen KaiHunHan :3 tapi saya nggak dapet fancamnya langsung—fancam saya malah gagal total lol

Balasan review buat yang nggak login / anon :

**Yuri Choi: **Hahaha saya emang lebih suka Sehun yang jadi ukenya :3 Aa, pasti Sehun bias kamu yak? :D Uhm, mereka sekitar 19-20 tahun gitu :) Btw, thanks ya udah review :))

**Aron: **Kris-nya dicaps—pasti ngebias Kris ya :D *sotoy* Hehe ayo ayo tebak dong :3 Uwooo temen-temen dekat saya juga sempat bergerilya di fandom itu loh :O *ya terus kenapa* Btw, thanks ya udah review :))

.

Terima kasih sudah membaca,

**Maeve Oh / thexoxygen**


End file.
